Professer Robin
by spardasdaughter7
Summary: It's Harry's third year at Hogwarts and a woman with a strange ability has taken the place of Professor Binns as the History of magic teacher. And is she . . . flirting with the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin? (On hiatus)
1. Chapter 1: New Teachers

**This is my response to a challenge from TheBlackSeaReaper. Robin is going to be teaching History of Magic (What else would she teach besides history?) at Hogwarts. It took me a while to decide whether to pair her Lupin, Snape, or Sirius but I eventually decided on Lupin because he's the only one that doesn't die, and quite honestly, Snape's an ass. And Robin will still have her devil fruit powers.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. I shall also be working on an Inheritance Cycle/Fairy Tail crossover and a Harry Potter/Fairy Tail crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter.**

Harry and Hermione sat down next to their fellow Gryffindors. Harry had just been fussed over by Madam Pomfrey because he had collapsed in front of a Dementor on the Hogwarts Express. Dumbledore began to speak.

"Before we dig into our beginning of the school year feast, I would like to introduce all of you to our three new teachers." Dumbledore began. "First, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Remus Lupin."

**(A/N: Okay, I am basically obsessed with the ancient Greek, Roman, and Egyptian gods, so here's a fun fact. Lupin's character is actually kind of clever. In ancient Roman mythology there were two brothers, Romulus and Remus. Abandoned as babies, they were raised by the wolf goddess, Lupa. When they were older they decided to build a country/city and they got into a fight in which Romulus killed Remus. So that's the story about how Rome come to existence. And before you even ask, yes, I am a geek.)**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had already met Professor Lupin on the train.

"Second, Rubeus Hagrid shall be taking the place of the previous Care for Magical Creatures teacher, who retired at the end of last year to enjoy his remaining limbs. Hagrid has kindly taken this position along with his duties as Gamekeeper." he continued.

The trio clapped enthusiastically for their friend, knowing how much becoming a teacher meant to him.

"And last, but not least, taking place of Professor Binns as the History of Magic teacher, Professor Robin Nico." Dumbledore finished, indicating a woman at the far end of the table.

The woman was rather pretty, had shoulder length jet black hair, and eyes almost as dark. However she did not seem to mean person, in fact, she seemed rather kind.

"Now let the feasting, commence." said Dumbledore.

Later, in the Gryffindor common room people were talking about their summers and the new teachers.

"Hey Harry, what did think about that new History of Magic teacher?" asked Fred, or George.

"I don't know. I just hope she's better than Professor Binns." replied Harry.

"Heh heh. I know right. Me and George already got a little welcoming gift prepared for her." said Fred.

"School's barely started and already thinking about pranking the teachers?" asked Ron incredulously.

Harry had to agree with him on that.

"Of course! You can never start causing trouble too soon." said George.

"Yeah, well, don't be too hard on the new teachers, kay?" said Harry.

"Ah, don't worry about it Harry. We'll take it easy on Lupin cause he saved you." the twins said in unison.

"Thanks. See you guys later, I'm heading up to bed," said Harry, walking up to the second years boys dormitory.

"Alright, see ya Harry!" Fred, Ron, and George shouted after him.

**I know it's kinda boring, but it'll get better, I promise. This is just the prologue. And the next chapter will definitely be longer. Well, till next time, adios.**


	2. Chapter 2: Author's Note

**The only reason I'm writing this is because I've gotten a lot of reviews saying that Lupin did in fact die. I was planning on writing this in the next chapter, but I'm kinda starting to get pissed off.**

**I apologize for my mistake. I _have _read the entire Harry Potter series, but it was a long time ago and I can't be expected to remember every detail. I had to re-read three Harry Potter books just to write this fan-fic. I did, however, remember that Lupin got together with Tonks, but I don't care. It's my story and I do what I want with the characters. And one thing I won't allow is for Lupin to die, He's my favorite character besides Mad Eye Moody and Sirius. Who knows, I might just keep Sirius alive. I'll have to think about it.**

**Anyway, done bitching now, just had to get that out of my system.**


	3. Chapter 3: Author's Note

**Dear Readers, please don't kill me but this isn't another chapter. I am going to finish ****Green Hair, Three Swords. WTF?**** and ****You Need War to Win this War**** before publishing anymore stories, or updating any more stories. I wish to have at least one complete story, cause as it is, I feel like I'm pushing myself with all the stories I'm trying to keep track of. So, I'll be completing my LOTR crossovers before I do anything else. I am terribly sorry.**


End file.
